The present invention relates generally to the field of object recognition, and more particularly to directing the field of vision based on personal interests.
Many types of recognition technologies have been developed to recognize things of interest, such as people, places, objects, and locations. For example, location recognition software, in conjunction with global positioning systems (GPS) satellites, may provide physical location information to a user, and facial recognition software may implement algorithms to identify a person from a photo or video with varying degrees of accuracy. In another example, recognition technology, such as optical character recognition (OCR), may be employed to recognize text from an image or video.
Smart glasses, or computerized glasses with the capability of reflecting projected digital images as well as allowing a user to see through a display (i.e., a heads up display, or HUD), are an emerging technology. Some smart glasses have the capabilities of supporting wireless technologies, retrieving data, and responding to voice commands from a user. Additionally, some smart glasses contain a camera or video device which has the capability of capturing content within from the field of vision of a user.